1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an insulator FOR a suspension device, provided between a coil spring of the suspension device and a spring seat of the suspension device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an insulator for a suspension device is provided between a coil spring of a suspension device and a spring seat of the suspension device. The insulator serves to suppress a transmission of vibration of the coil spring to a vehicle body and prevent a contact of the coil spring to the spring seat directly to prevent a generation of abnormal noise.
For example, the JP 2009-56852 A discloses a lower insulator made of rubber material. The lower insulator is provided with a seat part (a seat groove) having an annular shape in plan view and a recessed (generally semicircle) shape in cross-sectional view.